The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle accessories and, more particularly, to automotive side bars with adjustable vehicle steps for assisting entry into high road clearance vehicles.
Vehicle steps of various types are on the market as after-market accessories. One of the problems with currently available vehicle steps is that they are one piece devices that are not adjustable as to where longitudinally on the vehicle the step must be attached. Also, the currently available vehicle steps do not allow for easy attachment of multiple or additional steps along the side of the vehicle. Further, currently available steps do not allow the user to select from various widths and heights of steps that can be used together on a vehicle. Additionally, most of the steps currently available secure the step assembly to the decorative side bar. The side bar is often too weak to support the force exerted on the step assembly when stepped upon by a heavy person.
An object of the present invention is to provide a side bar that allows a vehicle step to be positioned at any point desirable along the length of the side bar. Another object of this invention is to provide a side bar that can accommodate multiple step assemblies. A further object of this invention is to provide a side bar that can accommodate step assemblies of different heights and widths in order to meet the needs and desires of the consumer and to match the dimensions of the vehicle on which the step is to be employed. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a side bar with adequate mounting support for the step when the step is under load. Still yet another object of this invention is to provide side bar that hides the mounting structure from view and gives the appearance that the step is being supported by the decorative rail of the side bar.